It has been conventionally known, mainly in order to obtain a higher polishing rate, to use non-spherical colloidal silica or colloidal silica having bimodal particle diameter distribution as abrasive grains in polishing compositions (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, there is still a high need for better colloidal silica in terms of overall properties including sedimentation stability.